Vadak
"Do you feel that?... The painful, twisting of a sharp blade in your heart..." ''- Vadak'' Vadak is Volta's archenemy and the supreme commander of Baxitus' machine army. He is the main antagonist of SALVATION Biography Vadak and his species, the Kalshi were created by Baxitus on Spherus Magna. He also created their island named Dolor. The Great Being placed them inside the great mechanical robot known as Mata-Nui. It was around this time that the other Great Being’s discovered Baxitus’ dark plans and had him exiled from Spherus Magna. Soon enough, the planet would break apart in what is known as “The Shattering.” But not before Mata-Nui was sent off world. The Kalshi lived on their island for thousands of years. Vadak grew up as an honorable warrior before his rise of power on the island. He became a warlord of his own people, but the Kalshi still stood by him. Vadak realized that he needed to expand his reach beyond the island of Dolor. After witnessing the failed attempt by the Barraki, Vadak started his own plans. Vadak, along with his trusted friend and right-hand man Uriili, set out on an airship to Metru-Nui. The lone airship carried hundreds of bombs which would wipe out the entire city. It would be the beginning of his reign, but it would never happen. Vadak’s plans are sabotaged by a lone Toa of Ice called Onlie. The ship spirals out of control and Uriili is thrown out of the airship by the Toa. Vadak is left alone to go down with his ship. The bomber crashes somewhere in Po-Metru, causing a massive explosion while also not detonating all of the explosives. Vadak is presumed to have died in the explosion. Vadak however survived, but barely. He was found in the wreckage by Teridax, Makuta of Metru-Nui. The Makuta took the near deceased warlord back to Destral, the base of the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Brotherhood’s best surgeons repaired and healed Vadak. The form that was once a great, honorable warrior was forever transformed into a bone-like machine monster. Vadak was horrified at what the Makuta had done to him. Teridax saw potential in Vadak and saved his life because he saw an instrument of power that he could control. Teridax would eventually be wrong. After days of getting accustomed to his new form, Teridax revealed that he knew the location of the Toa responsible for what had befallen him. Vadak immediately set out to kill the Toa known as Onlie. After weeks of searching, Vadak finally found Toa Onlie on a small island. Vadak ambushed the Toa and battled him. The shaken Onlie was immediately overwhelmed. Vadak tortured the Toa, forcing him to answer his demands. However, Onlie knew nothing of what he spoke of nor did he even know who Vadak is. Enraged and confused, Vadak prepared to slaughter him. Only for Onlie to be disintegrated into atoms by the leader of the Dark Hunters, The Shadowed One. The Dark Hunter was flanked by Runner and Ancient. The Shadowed One has been watching Vadak since he witness the explosion on Metru-Nui and offers him a chance to join the Dark Hunters. A chance to hunt down all Toa to satisfy his revenge. A chance which Vadak accepts. Years of training and missions pass by and Vadak becomes one of the most dangerous Dark Hunters. He also becomes one of The Shadowed One’s most trusted ally’s. However, like his early years as a warrior on Dolor, he began to see a bigger picture for his future. After the Great Toa/Dark Hunter War, Vadak defected from the Dark Hunters and the Brotherhood of Makuta. He became a free-agent, a lone wolf. Which infuriated both sides who attempted to capture him which all failed. Vadak went back to Dolor to begin creating an army. However, he needed more. Traveling to Xia, Vadak dealt with Roodaka to create a mechanical army. It was small, but large enough to conquer. Vadak then went off to become a true warlord and conquerer. The Great Cataclysm struck, plunging the Matoran Universe into chaos. Vadak knew what had come. Teridax’s plan had succeeded. However, he also knew that Teridax was defeated by a team of Toa near Metru-Nui. Vadak and what remained of his army set out to Metru-Nui. The place which he had long ago lost. However, the city was under the control of the Visorak Horde. Vadak’s army clashed against the spiders. Vadak’s forces were forced to retreat due to the Visorak’s numbers. It was then when Vadak set his eyes on new prey; the Toa team that defeated Makuta Teridax had returned to Metru-Nui. He also witnessed their transformation into Toa Hordika. One of the Toa greatly intrigued Vadak: Toa Nuju. Vadak despised Toa of Ice more than any other Toa. Vadak engaged Nuju multiple times, learning more and more about the Toa. He realized that Nuju would become a great trophy to add to his growing number of trophies. Vadak however underestimated Nuju and this would lead to his defeat at the hand of the Toa. Vadak retreated from Metru-Nui soon after and returned to his homeland of Dolor. He then got a message from beyond the stars from a place he had never seen. It was his creator. It was Baxitus. The Great Being teleported Vadak from Dolor to a place which he had never known. It was Trian Magna now known as Baxitus. Personality and Traits Vadak is cruel, cold, remorseless, and dark. However, he is not without honor. Vadak possesses a unique form of honor, an unorthodox one to say the least. In addition to his sick honor, he also collects trophies but only of those who he truly deems worthy of being a trophy. He destroys the weapons of those he deems unworthy. He and Volta have had a history that even Vadak admires. He likes to keep Volta alive to see him adapt, grow in order to provide a true battle against him. Weapons and Tools Vadak carries four, Baxisteel Plasma Swords currently on the planet, Baxitus. Notes * Vadak is TheShadowedOne1's favorite overall character. Category:Salvation characters Category:Antagonists